


Going Up

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Elevator Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: The moment they step into the elevator down the corridor from the ballroom, Brock mashes the emergency stop.  A shiver rolls down Darcy’s bare spine, and she isn’t sure whether it’s from the coolness of a backless dress or the wolfish grin on her sometimes fuckbuddy’s lips.Uber late contribution for the Valentine's Date-a-palooza





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



The moment they step into the elevator down the corridor from the ballroom, Brock mashes the emergency stop.  A shiver rolls down Darcy’s bare spine, and she isn’t sure whether it’s from the coolness of a backless dress or the wolfish grin on her sometimes fuckbuddy’s lips.

“Hey,” he says casually, like he hasn’t just done what he’s done, and eyes her up and down. Darcy watches the arc of his tongue as it peeks out of the side of his mouth, traces the outer line of his lip, and darts back in.  Something warm and writhing takes residence in her stomach, and as he stalks toward her in the slim space of the elevator, that something glows from her throat to the peak between her legs.

“Hey,” she says back, partially because she can’t think of anything else to say.  He looks damn good, and she’s certain he knows it. A pressed suit, midnight blue, with a wine-colored tie that matches her dress down to a T.  She feels a dull heat rising in her cheeks in spite of herself, and now he’s standing so close her ass is pressed up to the cool metal handrail behind her.  She can smell the mint of his last mojito on his tongue.

He’d watched her through the entire bachelor auction with that hunger in his eyes, like he’d forgotten they were trying to raise money for the children’s foundation and like it was his personal mission to get her here, like this.

“Like this?”  It’s a question, aimed somewhere between her hair and the soft curve of her neck.  His hands are large and each finds its way to the swell of her hips, squeezing hard on the flesh they find there.  She chokes on an answer, finding her own hands at either side of his neck.

“Mhm.”  He slides his hand up the slit in her dress, finding the smoothness of her skin at her thighs.  She presses her legs together, her eyes falling shut just as she feels his lips and the stubble on his chin moving across her jaw.

“You were bankin’ on pickin’ me up, weren’t you?”  When he gets to her neck he’s all teeth and tongue, hard and wet, peeling sounds out of her she hadn’t known she was capable of making.  “You were bankin’ on grabbin’ me before anybody else could, huh?” One fingertip sneaks into the thin lace of her panties, high on her hip, and shucks them down her thighs, finding her just as warm and wet in between.  He presses the pad of his thumb to the tender spot at the front of her sex, and Darcy cocks her head back, gasping out loud when he takes the opportunity to nip at her collarbone. “Mmm...wanted me all to yourself, didn’t you, Lewis?”

He sinks the tip of his index finger between the slick folds of her pussy and into her, leans her into the handrail behind her so he can push it farther in, curling his finger when he finds her soft inner ridges.

“Yes,” she says, and rakes her fingernails across the coarse hair at the back of his neck.  He lifts his head just enough for her to catch him in a kiss, the first kiss since they stepped into the elevator, and closes her teeth over his lower lip.  Brock lets out a strangled moan, runs his tongue over her lip when she lets go. Darcy pulls away just enough to enjoy the look of lustful anguish in his dark eyes.

“Yes, what?”  He presses his thumb deeper into her clit and continues to rub at her inside, making her clamp her thighs around his hand.

“Yes, I wanted you - want you.”  He skims his unoccupied hand over the curve of her breast, down her waist, and lowers it to her ass, then flings the fabric of her dress to the side to feel her, skin to skin.  “Fuck, your hands are rough.”

“Yeah?”  He chuckles, and she lets her eyes flicker down between them.  His cock strains against the pressed crotch of his pants, and in a moment of weakness, her tongue flits out to wet her lips, hungry to have him inside her, all of him.  He rolls his thumb over her clit again, and the sharp and somehow glorious sensation threaten to tip her over the edge. She can feel the blush climbing up her neck, and when she closes her eyes, he works his hand between her legs steadily until she feels the dam burst.

“Fffffuuuuuck,” she gasps, squeezing hard at the back of his neck.  “Brock, please - ”

“Yeah?” he repeats, but she’s moving faster than she thought she could, tumbling off the high of her orgasm, her hands darting between them to unbutton and unzip, and she almost glares down at his freed cock like the glutton for punishment that she is.  “Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please fuck me.”  She says it through gritted teeth, opening her legs to show him her pussy, her panties dangling off one ankle like a pained joke.  He smirks down at her, but she can see that he’s hungry, too, a muscle in his jaw tightening as his eyes move down the front of her, her chest heaving and her breasts rising and falling with every breath, down to the place where she’s cast everything else aside and waits, however impatiently, for him to take her.

He clenches his teeth and rests one hand on the rail behind her and closes the other at her waist.  He lets her guide his cock between her legs, thick and dark and already glistening, and he slides almost effortlessly into her.

Darcy watches him nearly lose control, and fights not to let her eyes flutter shut with how full he makes her feel, but when he starts to rock back and forth, pushing into her just a little deeper every time, she lets her forehead push against his, lets her arms string themselves around his neck.  Brock braces himself against the handrail, snapping his hips against her, picking up speed the wetter she gets. The angle is clunky, but it’s not like they haven’t done anything like it before, so he scoops her up by the ass and leans her back so her shoulder blades press into the wall behind her for leverage.

“Fuck,” he’s growling, almost whispering, glancing up at her every few thrusts with a heady glaze over his eyes.  “Fucking hell, sweetheart, you feel good.”

“Mmn - ”  She bites her lip, propping her elbows on the railing, and digs her fingernails into his forearms.  “Yes, Brock, fuck - ”

He pushes into her, speeding up his rhythm, and when she sits up to kiss him again, closing down over his lower lip again, he comes raggedly into her, face screwed up with a groan that seems to rip from the deepest part of his chest.

At the sudden gush of warmth inside her, Darcy follows suit, legs wobbling around his waist as they tumble from their high and back to reality.

Brock rests his forehead against hers with an exhausted and amused sigh, grinning a little less wolfishly this time.  Darcy grins back.

“You know,” she starts, and doesn’t continue until he’s pulled out of her and she’s pulled her panties back up her legs, “I don’t think that covered what I paid for at the auction.”

“S’pose not,” he says, and releases the emergency stop button at last.  “Think I’ll have to take you on a real date one of these days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and again I apologize for the tardiness. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
